DE 40 21 039 C2 describes a hydraulically damping drive train mount having a working chamber or first fluid chamber disposed on top, and an equalization chamber or second fluid chamber disposed below. The working chamber is enclosed by a suspension spring that receives the weight of the drive unit. The two chambers are separated from one another by a wall having an annular channel. The hydraulic fluid can overflow from the working chamber into the equalization chamber by the annular channel when the drive train mount is pressurized. Conversely, the hydraulic fluid can flow back when the load is removed from the drive train mount. In addition to the internal friction of the suspension spring, a hydraulic damping of the drive train mount is also achieved in this manner. In particular, the annular channel can be designed in such a way that a vibration of the fluid column in the annular channel develops, which vibration is specifically adjusted to a specific low-frequency vibration of the drive unit. In this range of maximum damping, the fluid column moving back and forth in the annular channel behaves like a hydraulic absorber. The vertical vibrations of the drive unit generated by the roadway are to be counteracted by the natural frequency of the drive unit.
The hydraulic damping of a drive train mount of this kind cannot be modified and cannot deal with all dynamic driving conditions and accelerations of the drive train to be mounted resulting therefrom.
DE 41 21 939 A1 shows and describes a drive train mount, in which an annular mount body made of an elastomer material assumes the static load-bearing function of the drive train mount. A second rubber-elastic mount body is integrated in the annular mount body, which mount body in turn works together with a mount core. The drive train mount thereby has a hydraulic damping function and a switchable, hydraulic absorber system.
EP 1 580 452 A1 describes a hydraulically damped drive train mount for motor vehicles having at least one first fluid chamber filled with hydraulic fluid and having at least one gas-filled equalization chamber. The drive train mount has a mount core that can be connected to the drive train that is to be mounted, such as an internal combustion engine. The mount core is housed in a body-mounted, cup-shaped mount housing. The drive train mount additionally has two functionally separated rubber-elastic mount bodies, to which the first fluid chamber and the equalization chamber are connected and divided by a nozzle body. The first fluid chamber faces away from the mount bodies or is separated by the nozzle body, respectively, and is pressurized with pressure from a pressurizing medium source or an unpressurized return line in defined frequencies.
The drive train mount has numerous components that possess predetermined elastic properties and due to the structure thereof, in particular when using a throttle in the form of the nozzle body functioning as a damping element, that drive train mount is relatively slow in its response behavior, which response behavior may lead to deviations in the control response.